Sadistic Players
by MisukiAii
Summary: Makoto Shina is the hidden player of Serin High school Basketball club, no one knows about her except for a selected few. Shina finally shows up once and for all. How will she react to seeing her sadistic senpai who was once her lover.
1. BIo

Sadistic Players

OC x Imayoshi

M/T

Multi-chapter

OC Background/Info

Last -First: Makoto Shina

Age – 17 (Second year)

School – Serin

Club – Basketball

Traits

Sadistic

Yandere

GOM basketball styles new and improved

Bette sight, hearing

Appearance

Pinkish grey hair like Reo Mibuchi but with side bangs

Silver eyes

G-cups bind down so it looks like C/B cup

Alethic Build

5"6

Background

Shina Makoto is a 2nd year at Serin High, went to middle school with Hanamiya & Imayoshi. She is as sadistic as Imayoshi but acts cute and innocent all the time. She has a habit of kissing anybody of any gender. Shina is a lazy, somewhat tom-boy who sleeps 75% of the time. She is the hidden player of Serin High, never showed her face up at any basketball practices but only Riko, Kiyoshi and Hyuuga know about her. She finally makes an appearance during the Serin vs. Kirisaki Daichi High.

Summary

Shina Makoto is the hidden player of Serin High school Basketball club, no one knows about her except for a selected few. Shina finally shows up once and for all. How will she react to seeing her sadistic senpai who was once her lover.


	2. Chapter One

Sadistic Players

OC x Imayoshi

M/T

Multi-chapter

A/N: Words that the characters say might be off but same idea.

Disclaimer: I do not own KNB in any form only the Idea, Plot and OC(s)

WARNING; semi-Yuri, AU, bad grammar, spelling and not edited slight lemon.

Steaming Bun = Smut

**Chapter One**

She yawned slightly and leaned away from the court's entrance doors and smirked slightly and pulled her hoodie over her head and left the dim entrance and headed into the brightly lit stadium. As she slowly walked towards Serin's bench, she scanned her surroundings and looked at the score board 47:58, Kirisaki in favor. 'This isn't good' she thought and mentally pouted. Makoto cut across the court to reach Serin's bench and stand behind Riko before grasping her chin and turning Riko's face to face her and pulled her into an intense kiss and made her sit down on the bench while straddling her waist. While as everyone around them gaped and froze in their spots. 'WHO IS THIS PERSON' Everybody in Serin yelled mentally. The crowd froze also, as Hanamiya's team to see the two females kissing Hanamiya froze.

"Makoto?" he said quirking an eyebrow.

Makoto pulled away and smiled at Riko before giving a wink and turned to face the team.

"Hello there, name's Makoto Shina, Serin Basketball club player #3." She said grinning before Riko unfreeze and kick Makoto in the butt and pull her into the Boston crab hold. "ah- Ki-yoshi, help me." Makoto said reaching her hand towards Kiyoshi. He stared blankly at her and turned away. "You are on your own Makoto."

The buzzer beeped and Riko released the hold for a second and gave instructions to the boys. Makoto found and escape and pinned Riko instead. "I win Ri-ko~" she smirked.

The two continued to fight as those on the bench sighed and face palmed.

Imayoshi smirked as he rest his elbow on the arm rest. "Ohh? So she has returned."

"Who has returned Captain?" Wakamatsu asked.

"Hmm? Oh an old friend of mines, see that girl over there with grey hair?" he said pointing at Makoto.

Everyone turned their heads to see Serin's coach under a grey hair person who was straddling her hips and held her hands in place.

They sweat dropped.

'That is a girl? More like a guy.' They all thought.

After the 4th quarter buzzer beeped Makoto finally stopped complaining and released Riko who got up and ran towards the team. Makoto just sat down and smiled. 'They have such luck, 84-83' she thought before getting out of her daze when she saw a mop of black hair with a crowd of people with green uniform behind him.

"Hanamiya-kun~" she yelled out waving her hand running towards the group.

Hanamiya froze and cringed when he heard his name be called out. "Ah-n, Makoto-sa-an." He said slowly turning to face her but she glomped him into a hug squeezing the daylights out of him. "I missed you, I'm sorry that you lost though Hanamiya-kun."

Veins popped on his forehead and turned to knee the girl in the stomach but she moved away and caught his knee with her hand before facing him with a glare and it transition into an overly happy smile. "Mou, that isn't very nice isn't it."

She heard her name be called out by Riko and smiled widely and skipped towards her before turning around, "Hanamiya-kun I hope we can play together again but this time I will hurt you if you try hurt someone Riko cares about~." She said in a sweet tone masked with threat.

When she turned away Hanamiya felt a chill go down his back. "Jeez, that woman is still scary."

"Ah, this feels great~" Makoto said sinking below the water.

"You sound like an old man." Riko said climbing into the pool.

Makoto gasped shuffled from her spot next to Riko. "Riko~ you grew." She said grabbing her boobs and squeezes them. "Did you and Hyuuga do it yet?" she asked innocently cocking her head the side.

Riko blushed and smack Makoto on the head. "N-no of course not." She stuttered and get out you pervert.

She stuck her tongue out and walked into the changing room. "Oh Momoi-san."

Momoi turned to see a grey haired girl with G-cups. "Ah, I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Nope." She said nonchantly grabbing a robe and ties it around her waist before leaving with her clothes in hand.

She walked next door and walked in passing the changing room, poking her head in and seeing no one in the spring she scratched her head and entered the sauna.

She opened the door to get smacked in the face with steam.

"AH"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"CLOSE THE DOOR."

"Ano, Is Imayoshi here?" she asked.

"Uh- That's me."

"Momoi request you, follow me~" Makoto said before walking out of the men's hot spring.

He followed her out and they both entered the changing rooms. He started changing into his clothes while Makoto sat on a bench in the room with her robe half-on and off.

**SMUT WARNING**

He placed his hands on the side of her and put his face near hers. "I missed you Makoto." He said before kissing her neck.

"Ngh- somebody is going to walk in senpai." She said placing her hands on his shoulder.

"hn, fine." He said leaning away and runs his hand through his hair.

She thought before leaving the changing room with Imayoshi in tow. She was at the front desk buy a room; the host led the two to the room before closing the door. Makoto turned around and pulled Imayoshi into a kiss. Imayoshi wrapped his arms around her waist and used one free hand to flick off the lights.

He led them both too the mats and slowly shifted so that he was lying on the mat with her straddling this waist. She swiftly pulled off his shirt and trailed kisses from his jaw down to his abdomen. She ground her against his manhood and used hands to unbuckle his pants.

She pulled his pants down along with his boxers and rubbed him. She firmly grasped his length and stroked him up and down changing speeds making him more aroused. She licked the slit and engulfed the length in to her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head up and down slowly taking him 1 inch at a time but Imayoshi being the sadistic asshole he is forced his length down her throat, she moaned causing vibrations simulating his length. She bobbed up and down at a fast pace, Imayoshi pulled her head away and shifted positions now with her under him with her legs over his shoulders he entered her forgetting the foreplay.

He thrusted hard and deep while changing speeds. He pulled out to rub the head on her clit before slamming into her cavern. "Ahn, Shoichi the phone is vibrating." She said moaning grasping his shoulders for support.

He groaned and stopped thrusting the pick up the phone. "Hello?" he said before turning his attention to Makoto and continues thrusting.

"Ah, captain where are you, we are looking everywhere for you."

Makoto's arousal built up as he continued talking on the phone she couldn't take it anymore and climaxed, clenching her walls around him.

He stopped and covered the phone's mic before groaned. "I'm busy, I'll explain later. Leave without me." He said quickly before thrusting a few more times before he climaxed too. He pulled the sheets around their body and pulled Makoto close to him. "Hm, Good night Shina." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Night Shoichi." She said snuggling closer to him.

The birds chirped softly and the sunlight peeked through the curtains. "Ngh," Makoto said rubbing her eyes of tiredness and turned to the side to see him and kiss his nose. He pulled her in close and kissed her cheek, "Good morning." He said smiling. She smiled back "Good morning." Makoto grabbed her phone and texted Riko.

To Riko

From Makoto

Subject: Gomen

Riko, I was with a friend yesterday, sorry I made you worry and did not come back to our room. I'll see you at training camp with the others though. Text me the time and place.

-your kawaii friend Makoto.

She turned to see Imayoshi fully dressed she pouted, he held out her robe and she grabbed it and stood up from under the sheets to slid on the robe.

They both tidied the place up and gave each other a parting kiss before heading their separate ways.

"Good luck trying to win against us." She yelled, "I should be saying that!" he yelled back as they both walked away from each other.

Chapter One END.

A/N: Do you like it? I really want to try out a yandere oc because it seems cool and what knb character best fits this? Imayoshi~.

Anyways, The rest of the story might be T w. tiny smut moments.


End file.
